


One Bird Two Bird

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, everything is poly and nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott feels a bit weird about his feelings for Warren and Kurt, especially since he's already dating Jean. Jean is however, already dating Ororo, so maybe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Bird Two Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murf1307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/gifts).



> Tumblr Prompt: "I can't be in love with you!" and pairing of my choice from [bigenderalexsummers](http://bigenderalexsummers.tumblr.com/).

“I can’t be in love with you!” Scott cried. 

“And why not?” Warren asked, crossing his arms.

“Well… well, because I’m already dating Jean!”

Warren rolled his eyes, “And Jean’s already dating Ororo and I’m already dating Kurt. Scott, I know you’ve had polyamory explained to you.”

Scott flushed and looked down, suddenly very interested in his shoes. “I guess, but that’s- that’s not me. At least I don’t think...”

“Look I’ll back off if you want, I just thought- clearly I made a mistake.”

Scott sighed. “I don’t know. I _like_ you. And I like Jean. And Kurt’s great too… But… I guess I’m not used to having regular friends, so I’m not sure what constitutes ‘want to date feelings’ and what constitutes ‘want to be friends’ feelings.” He wasn’t sure why he was being so open with Warren but, he was.

“Well I know a really great way to figure this out,” Warren said. “Why don’t you come on a few dates with me and Kurt and if you think the feelings are only friendly, then they’re only friendly. If you want to date us, then we’ll go there.”

“But… what about Jean?”

“Jean’s already dating Ororo too remember? I really don’t think she of all people is going to mind you having boyfriends. But talk to her, okay, I don’t need a large flaming bird on my ass cause she thinks I’m trying to steal her man.”

Scott smiled a bit. “O-okay, I’ll talk to her.” He couldn’t deny he really liked the idea of going on dates with Kurt and Warren. He was just. It felt like a lot. Kurt and Warren seemed so happy together, Scott didn’t want to butt in on that. Plus there was Jean. Scott sighed. “I’ll let you know what I decide.”

Warren gave Scott a light punch to the shoulder. “All right. Take your time. Kurt and I aren’t going anywhere.”

Scott nodded again, smiling a little more, and when he walked off to find Jean, liking Warren (and Kurt) didn’t feel like such a heavy weight on his shoulders anymore. 


End file.
